memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Val Jean
Ship name With no on screen mention of Zola, and one on screen reference to Val Jean, should we halve this on here? : According to the text, it's a name from dialogue that was cut from . However, if the computer screen did state Val Jean, that name would be canon. Enzo Aquarius 10:23, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) :: The name Zola was included, i had assumed, in the schematic of the ship which canonized the name Ju'day class in the later years of Voyager. i dont have the exact reference though, so this is hearsay on my part. anyone know where that was from? (it was mentioned to me as a paper blueprint of the vessel in a scene with tuvok, and the class name mentioned there was a reference to Penny Juday) -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 16:01, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) I'm looking at a paused image of my DVD of "Repression", and on the computer it says... *"Vessel Designation: Val Jean" *"Vessel Type: Maquis Raider" Now my computer won't let me take screen captures, but I do believe this canonizes the fact that the ship is named Val Jean, which I think should open talks on replacing the Zola's around the site. My opinion, -AJHalliwell 16:41, 1 May 2005 (UTC) :AJHalliwell is correct; there's no mistaking this one: http://enterprise1701d.home.att.net/val_jean.jpg The Ju'day class designation is from a background blueprint as confirmed in Star Trek: The Magazine, but the blueprint isn't seen very clearly on screen. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 17:04, 1 May 2005 (UTC) SS prefix, Ship name continued Why SS Val Jean? --James Cody 18:13, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Civilian vessel, not Federation starship. And before anyone else brings it up, the seems to be an exception. --Gvsualan 18:42, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yes, but there's no rule that every civilan vessel has to have an SS prefix. --James Cody 18:48, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) : True, and there is no rule saying they can't. It could have no prefix at all. --Gvsualan 18:52, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) Yes, the screenshot suggests that it didn't have a prefix. --James Cody 18:54, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: I agree, the screenshot referenced above only indicates VESSEL DESIGNATION: "VAL JEAN"; no SS shown. — THOR 21:39, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: It stands to reason really. Why would the Maquis have a ship and keep it with 'SS', a Federation title. :::: Isn't Pathways officially considered canon, since it was written by the executive producer of Voyager? It seems to me that it would override some text that you've got to pause your DVD to read, seeing as they sometimes put patent nonsense on the display screens. 21:29, 6 March 2006 (UTC) : In short, no it's not. What appears on screen ultimately overrules and this is clearly not "patent nonsense". --Alan del Beccio 00:21, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :::::So, for all these years we've calling him James T. Kirk when we should have been calling him James R. Kirk? --Babaganoosh 02:29, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, because there are far more sources saying he is James T. Kirk (including Kirk's own statement) than one grave created by a huy with a questionable state of mind. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:32, 5 February 2007 (UTC) : You are comparing apples to oranges. The simple fact is, Chakotay's ship never had a name until this was revealed, it is not as if it contradicts something else...--Alan del Beccio 02:41, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Name typo? Since the character from Les Misérables is Jean Valjean, surely the name "Val Jean" is a typo by someone in the production office. Of course, since it's on screen it's a canonical typo, so we shouldn't move the page to Valjean... but would it be appropriate to note as background info that by rights, the ship should be named Valjean (one word) instead of Val Jean (two words)? Or would that constitute original research? —Josiah Rowe 19:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC)